1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of jewelry, and more particularly relates to a method for manufacturing an ornamental jewelry chain wherein the chain is flexible and also has an embossed, decorative pattern formed in at least one surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The style of jewelry chain to which this invention pertains is commonly referred to as "omega." To manufacture an omega-style chain, a flexible substrate, such as a woven wire mesh sheet, is provided, over which is passed a plurality of independent links in end-to-end abutting relation. The thus preformed chain section is placed between the upper and lower dies of a press. The links are then generally uniformly pressed onto the substrate, causing the links to deflect and come into substantial contact with the substrate. The resulting cross sectional shape of the chain is dictated by the contour of the upper and lower dies of the press. The finished chain remains contiguous, but is flexible due to the fact that the links are independent of one another and are supported by the flexible mesh substrate. In this manner, very attractive jewelry items have been created which appear rigid, but are flexible and thus appealing to the wearer and resistant to permanent deformation and disfigurement.
What has heretofore not been proposed is to provide an embossed, decorative pattern in either surface of such omega-style chains.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide ornamental, flexible jewelry chain which is both flexible and carries an embossed or impressed pattern thereon and which can be made into necklace, bracelet or any other chain-type jewelry.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a method of manufacturing the unique jewelry chain disclosed herein which accomplishes the aforedescribed objective without adding any additional steps to preexisting manufacturing methods.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a novel jewelry chain which is flexible, yet carries a continuous or discontinuous pattern thereon.